A Secret Not Meant To Be Known
by Englandsgirl1818
Summary: America was just running down for Potions when bright light flashed from the Charms classroom. Next thing he knew, he was in a room similar to the World Conference with the other nations and the Harry Potter cast and then ended up reading... Two Brothers Two Nations? Rated T because I'm parinoid.
1. Arriving and Reading

**Hi anyone and everyone who is reading this! I am very new to writing so please tell me if I should just stop because it's just plain terrible with no hope of redemption If it's okay then please give some constructive criticism.** **Two brothers Two Nations belongs to TheSapphireRainAlchemist. And if you want a Hetalia or Harry Potter OC of yours to read please PM me or tell me in a review. Sorry if the characters are OOC but I am really new to writing about something that has already been written about and I really love a badass Canada so if he seems different then I am doing it on purpose. And just so you know I cannot write accents to save my life so I'm just going to say there is a spell on the room that makes is so there accents are gone. And Alfred, Matthew, Japan, England, and France are still in their child forms.**

**A Secret Not Meant To Be Known**

**Arriving and Reading**

America, also known as Alfred F. Jones was running as fast as he could so he could get to potions on time. If he was late again Snape would give him detention with Filch for a month.

He was racing down a corridor when he saw a flash in the third year charms classroom. His brother was in there! Just as he was about to enter the charms classroom, he was engulfed in a bright light. He felt just like he did when he had jumped off the north building of the world trade center. He had been completely weightless.

When he could see again he was standing in what looked like a replica of the world meeting room at Canada's house.

Now that he was looking around, he saw that his brother Matthew Williams also known as Canada was sitting at the head of the large round maple table in the center of the room.

His brothers' mouth was curved into a smirk because he was sitting next to Anippe Ishtar AKA Egypt she had just hit Francis Bonnefoy AKA France in the face. He also saw Arthur Kirkland AKA England Francis Bonnefoy AKA France sitting across from Kiku Honda AKA Japan.

He was looking at the round rug with a maple leaf on it when there was another flash of light and more people appeared. There was China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano and Prussia. As soon as Prussia could stand he started laughing for no reason. ~ Kesesesesese~

As soon as they sat down in their seats, even more people appeared. But this time it wasn't the rest of the countries as they had thought it would be. This time it was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. As soon as they could see they stared yelling at each other.

Snape: POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Harry: I DIDN'T DO ANY THING!

Snape: POTTER WHY ARE ALL THE DOORS LOCKED?!

Harry:

Malfoy: WEASLEY, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?

Ron: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!

Malfoy: IT WAS OBIVUSLY YOU, POTTER AND THE MUDBLOOD WHO BROUGHT US HERE!

Germany: SHUT UP!

As soon as Malfoy had finished the word mudblood, Arthur and Alfred where on top of him, hitting every inch they could reach. However, Snape stunned them before they could do any permanent damage. As soon as Malfoy wasn't in danger from the two nations another flash of light appeared but instead of more people appearing a book and a note appeared in the middle of the table.

The book was black with golden script on the binding and the cover. The title was

'Two Brothers Two Nations'

By TheSapphireRainAlchemist.

After everyone had seen the book and read the title they saw that Canada had picked up the note and was smirking at whatever it said.

America: Bro, you okay?

Canada: Oh, I'm just fine, vous oubliant peu con. (You oblivious little idiot)

France looked shocked but then burst out laughing

France: ~Ohohohohohohon~ Joliment mis mon petit Matthew. (Nicely put my little Matthew)

Canada: I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE ANYTHING!

As Canada shouts this everyone but Prussia looks shocked. What had happened to the nearly invisible boy they thought they knew? As Canada took in their shocked looks his angry scowl transformed into a deadly smirk.

Canada: Oh, just now looking behind the mask? Wow, and here I was thinking I had to try harder to keep it in place. Of course, other than with Gilbert over there, the only place I let it slip a little is when I'm playing hockey.

As America thought back to the last hockey game he had seen with his brother in it, he saw that Canada was right. During the last face off with the Russian team, Canada had slammed into Russia so hard that Russia had to sit out for the rest of the game, and that was with Russia's nation speed healing ability.

As America was pondering this, Russia had taken the note from where Matthew had left it on the table and started to read it out loud:

Hello to everyone, as I'm sure everyone but Matthew and Prussia is wondering why you were called here, I shall explain. As you can see, there are some people here that some of you don't know and some that look a little different. I know that Matthew has already read this but, yes Matthew you can finally let your mask fall for good. I'm very sorry I had you create it in the first place. But now that you have all arrived, all you have to do to get out of here is read the 'Two Brothers, Two Nations' series within this room. And no, no one will notice your absence because outside this room time is frozen. And outside of the main hall of this room, there are enough rooms for all of you, if you pair together. You do not get to decide who sleeps where, it is already decided. The rooms have nameplates on the doors and if you attempt to trade you will be pranked by the ones who called themselves the Marauders. I'm sure _Professor _Snape knows who I'm talking about. All of you have to be present or the book won't open. NOW GET READING!  
I.C.E.H.I.M. and T.S.R.A.  
_Good luck_

Italy: Let's get reading so we can get out of here!

Everyone: Good idea.

After it was decide that they would read in the order they sat in, the book was given to Japan.

**JAPAN POV**

As soon as I was given the book, I began to read.

**Prologue**

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless" Ron stated, holding a rat that was trying to squirm out of his hands; "He Hardly ever wakes up, Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a perfect, but they couldn't aff - I mean I got Scabbers instead." The now pink eared Ron finished, embarrassed from talking so much.**

**Harry was about to say something- in attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry didn't see anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl, just a few months ago he had never had any money of his own – But he was interrupted to the compartment door being literally ****slammed**** open.**

**"C-MATTHEW!" The blonde boy yelled.**

**"Bloody hell! Could you loud any louder?" Ron asked rubbing his ears.**

**"Sure I can; But that's completely not the point dude, you see im just look in' for my bro matt, he was by me a second ago and now he's just totally vanished!" The blonde boy said in a fast, one breath rant.**

**Harry looked at the strange boy; he wore a dark brown jacket, a light brown button up shirt and jeans, he had blue eyes and glasses; his hair was blonde and had a cowlick at the front.**

**"Well guess he's totally not in here, so I'm gunna go check somewhere else okay dudes?" And the strange boy slammed the compartment door closed; leaving the two first years to wonder what exactly just happened.**

**"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked his friend harry.**

**"No Idea."**

Harry: Hey that was during our first train ride to Hogwarts!

Ron: Your right, that is so weird.

After they were done talking, so as not to be impolite, I said 'That's the end of the chapter.'

America: Okay I'll read next.

_**That's it for this chapter. See you soon! REVIEW OR I'LL GET ITALY'S DARK SIDE TO COME AFTER YOU!**_


	2. One Brother Learns Some Things

**HEY EVERYBODY! IF YOU WANT ONE OF YOUR OC's MENCHINED PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN A DETAILED REVIEW! I will try to update at least once a week but school starts up in like a week so I might do update once every week and a half. If you have any suggestions please PM me or leave it in a review.**

"Alright everybody, be quiet, THE HERO IS READING!**"** Said Alfred. England said "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" "QUIET DOWN, ALL OF YOU" Shouted Germany. "Alfred can you please read?" Asked Japan.

_**It was about half past twelve when there was a great clattering noise coming from the corridor, there was a smiling, dimpled women who slid back there compartment door; "Anything from the trolley?" She asked.**_

_**Ron's ears went pink as he muttered something about packing a sandwich; Harry on the other hand, was staring at the trolley in awe; he had never tasted many sweets before, deciding to get something Harry went into the corridor; but bumped into something.**_

_**"Sorry about that eh?" A whispering voice apologized.**_

"How do you do that anyway?" Asked Alfred. Matthew just glared and sneered at him.

_**Harry looked at the Boy, It was the one from before harry thought and then looked at the… Polar bear?**_

_**"His name is Kunajiro… I think…" The boy whispered.**_

_**"Who?" The bear asked; and the boy seemed to pale slightly, as he mumbled into the bears fur.**_

_**"Aren't you the one who was yelling in our compartment earlier?" Ron asked as he poked his head through the compartment door.**_

_**"No, I'm pretty sure that was Alfred, my brother eh?" The boy answered quietly.  
**_"There is a reason I try to blend in you know" Said Matthew. Alfred asked "What is it?" "To get you into as much trouble as possible." Said a bored Matthew. "WHAT, WHY?!" yelled Alfred. "Because it's fun, and when was the last time you did something and I got into trouble for it, huh? Oh that's right, about half an hour ago!" Said a very very mad Matthew.

_**Ron and harry exchanged a glance.**_

_**"Anything from the trolley?" The women asked; still waiting.**_

_**"No thank you, I still need to find my brother eh?" The boy then wondered away.**_

_**Ron watched the boy walk away and then returned to his seat where Scabbers was still sleeping; Harry looked at the trolley, he was ready to buy some mars bars, but there wasn't any, instead there was a whole variety of tasty looking treats; chocolate frogs, every flavored beans, Pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and liquorish wands, along with a ton of other strange sweets. **_"Why did you buy that much anyway?" Asked Arthur. Harry just shrugged._** Harry, not wanting to miss out on anything, bought one of everything and paid eleven silver sickles and seven bronze Kuntz.**_

_**When Harry returned with his hands full of sweets Ron stared at him wide eyed; "Hungry are you?" He asked as Harry sat down, "Starving." Harry said taking a bite of a Pumpkin pastry; And Ron took out his sandwich.**_

_**"I'll swap you for one of those." Harry said.**_

_**"You don't want these… Their dry." Ron said slightly embarrassed.**_

"But your mom's food is amazing!" Harry said.

_**"Go on, take some!" Harry said happily; Giving Ron a pile of sweets, Harry never got to have sweets, let alone share them; it made Harry happy to have a friend and be able to share.**_

_**"So do you think that kid was the one the other was looking for?" Ron asked Harry.**_

_**"If so, then that must have been, Matt… Matthew right?" Harry asked Ron, who nodded.**_

_**Harry finished unwrapping a chocolate frog that jumped onto the side of the window in their compartment; "It isn't real is it?" Harry asked watching the frog.**_

_**Ron just laughed; "Of course not! Their enchanted." He explained.**_

_***Time Skip***_

_**The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch with emerald green robes stood there, she looked very stern; making Harry think she was not someone to cross.**_

_**"The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.**_

_**"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She replied as she pulled the door wide, the entrance hall was so big you could have fitted the Dursleys' house in it.**_

_**They followed the professor through the entrance to another big set of doors; "Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said; "The start of year banquet is about to begin, but before you take your seats you must first be sorted." A few students nodded, some looked pale. "The Four houses are Gryffindor; house of the brave;**_ _**"YEAH!" Said everyone in gryffindor. Hufflepuff; house of the loyal; Ravenclaw; house of the Intelligent and Slytherin; house of the cunning. While you are here at Hogwarts you will earn house points for triumphs and you will lose house points for any rule-breaking. The house with the most house points at the end of the year will win the House Cup." The professor explained; "I shall return when we are ready for you."**_

_**"How exactly do they sort you into houses?" Harry asked nervously to Ron.**_

_**"Some sort of test I think, Fred says it hurts a lot, I think he was only joking though."**_

_**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt; A test? In front of the entire school? He didn't know any magic yet? He looked around nervously and everyone else looked terrified to, Except that one kid who yelled on the train, he was talking to no on- he was talking to his brother; why was it so hard to see that kid?**_

_**Harry waited nervously for the Professor to come back; then something happened that made him jump a foot into the air.**_

_**"What the -?"**_

_**Harry looked around to see about twenty or more ghosts float through the wall.**_

_**"AHH! MATTIE! GHOSTS!" The loud boy from earlier shouted, jumping behind his brother, **_"You are such a wimp" Said Malfoy. Alfred said "No I'm not! I'm the hero!" _** who just sighed, though he looked also slightly pale. A few kids, Like Malfoy, Laughed at the loud boy, who was now paler then the ghost's themselves.**_

_**"New Students!" one of the Ghosts exclaimed, introducing herself as the Fat Friar.**_

_**"About to be sorted I suppose?"**_

_**A few people nodded without saying something, the loud boy was hiding behind his brother staring wide eyed at the ghost.**_

_**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, My old house you know." The Friar said as Professor McGonagall returned.**_

_**"Move along now." The professor told the ghosts; "The sorting Ceremony's about to start; Now form a line and follow me." She told the first years.**_

_**Harry walked behind the two brothers and next to him Was Ron, Hermione; a girl from the train who was looking for Neville's frog; was behind them.**_

_**Harry looked at the ceiling with wide eyes, the candles floated on thin air, and the ceiling showed the sky.**_

_**"It's bewitched to look like that; I've read about it in Hogwarts: A history." Hermione told them in a matter-of-factly voice.**_

_**Harry kept looking at it, it was hard to even think about there even being a ceiling there.**_

_**Harry looked around as they made it to the front, Ron looked Nervous, and so did Hermione, The two brothers were talking quietly, well the one with the polar bear was.**_

_**Professor McGonagall Put what on the stool and harry started to wonder if they had to pull a rabbit from it.**_

_**But to Harry's surprise, the hat opened its mouth and began to sing.**_

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their Daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap~!_

_**The whole hall bursted into cheers and applaud when the hat finished its song. Harry couldn't help but notice how pale the two brothers where, everyone else seemed less worried about being sorted now, except them, and maybe Ron and Neville.**_

_**Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a piece of parchment; "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.**_

_**"Abbott, Hannah!"**_

_**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

_**"Boot, Terry!"**_

_**"RAVENCLAW!"**_

_**"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"**_

_**"RAVENCLAW!"**_

_**"Brown, Lavender!"**_

_**"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

_**"Bulstrode, Millicent!"**_

_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

_**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**_

_**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

_**"Finnegan, Seamus!"**_

_**"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

_**"Granger, Hermione!"**_

_**"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard Ron groan**_

_**"Jones, Alfred!"**_

"The chapter is over. Who reads next?" Asked Alfred. "Arthur does, vous stupides petit garçon" Said Canada. While everyone noticed that Matthews voice was like that of a teacher talking to a slow five year old, Francis had burst out laughing again at whatever Matthew had said in French. As Francis was laughing, Matthew glared at Alfred so he would give Arthur the book.

**That's it for this chapter! REVIEW AND YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE HANDED TO YOU BY YOUR FAVORITE APH CHARACTER!**


End file.
